


We Don't Talk Anymore

by Guanhoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, Fling - Freeform, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Seventeen - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: Minghao is not really prepared to meet his ex Junhui to his Seungcheol and Hannie hyung's wedding.He's physically prepared but not Mentally.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 17





	We Don't Talk Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo everyone, I tried finishing this up but this is not yet finished uwu  
> Please forgive me if there are many grammar mistakes for english is not my first language :>  
> I'll post the special chapter soon...I'll just prepare my mind and soul 
> 
> hope you'll like this :>
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated to make this story more better :>
> 
> enjoy!

Minghao left their shared apartment the night he and Junhui have fought. It was not their usual fight; this fight was really bad that lead to their unexpected break-up. They were not like that to be honest but as their relationship lasted, both of them became toxic. After that night, they haven’t talk; they don’t even have a nice closure. Minghao buried all his feelings deep down so that he would never be vulnerable again for he’s tired…really tired in the point he stopped going out. His friends didn’t let the younger drown in sadness do they did their best to lighten up Minghao. 

Minghao did tried calling Junhui that night, but he never answered. Minghao called him every day, but those calls are either unanswered or rejected. He did his best but he got tired. The first month was not easy for him, he didn’t leave his apartment, bottles of wine can be seen scattered on his floor, his room’s a mess just like him. Jeonghan tried taking him out but he didn’t listen. It was Mingyu and Seokmin who talked to him just for him to step out from his apartment. 

He tried going out with Mingyu and Seokmin in the first week of the second month and as the day passes by, he started going out again with his friends. There, he learned that Junhui left the country to go back home, he tried to not be bothered by the information he have learned but he still couldn’t let go. He’s still healing. 

In the sixth month, he started to get back on his feet. He let Soonyoung to set him up on a blind date for his friend’s suggested to try going out, meet other people for there are more better people than Junhui. 

“Is our Haohao ready for his blind date?” Soonyoung asked, entering Minghao’s bedroom. 

“Kind of, are you sure this one is nice?” Minghao asked, while showing his chosen scarf for his chosen outfit. 

“You know you always look nice.” Soonyoung complimented that earned a giggle from Minghao. 

“I know your words Mr. Kwon,” he smiled, “Thank you Soons, I never know where I will be if it weren’t for all of you.” 

“Stop making me cry Hao, you know we always got your back.” Soonyoung hugged Minghao and smiled at him. “Let me now take you to your potential lover.” Minghao then took Soonyoung’s hand as he offered. He sat beside Soonyoung who volunteered to drive him to the place where he was supposed to meet his blind date. 

As they arrived at the restaurant, Minghao got out from Soonyoung’s car and thanked him. He entered the restaurant and spotted the guy he was supposed to meet. He went to the man who’s waving at him and he greeted him shyly. 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Choi, the traffic’s really bad.” Minghao apologized, as he sat on the chair across the guy named Seungcheol Choi, who’s Soonyoung’s acquaintance. 

“No sweat Mr. Xu, please feel free to call me Seungcheol,” Seungcheol smiled. Minghao then smiled shyly once more until Seungcheol asked him what he wanted as Seungcheol 

offered the menu board to him. He chose the restaurant’s famous dish and Seungcheol then ordered for them. 

As they are now waiting for their orders, Seungcheol starts asking him initiating the conversation.

“So…Mr. Xu, what do you do for a living?” Seungcheol asked curiously, 

“I’m a photographer and sometimes I paint.” He answered, he then proceeded to ask Seungcheol the same question. 

“How about you?” 

“I own the café across the flower shop downtown where Jeonghan works.” Seungcheol answered shyly, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly as his friend’s name was mentioned. He then observed that the guy likes his older friend. He smiled and an idea popped up from his head. For now, he’s eager to know more about Seungcheol so that he can trust him for Jeonghan. 

When their orders arrived, they started to dig in. As they eat, different topics were discussed among the two, Minghao then brought up Jeonghan’s name that made the older blush. 

“So…you like Hannie hyung?” Minghao asked with a smirk on his face, Seungcheol was taken a back that made him choke on his drink. “Please be careful in drinking Seungcheol hyung.” Minghao giggled. 

The night is still long, they both enjoyed their night. Seungcheol went home with a smile plastered on his face as Minghao promised to help him on winning Jeonghan. Minghao also went home with a smile for now he realized that he’s slowly healing from the pain he had experienced. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Minghao received an invitation from Jeonghan and Seungcheol for their wedding that made him shocked, he knew that the two of them are engaged but the wedding will be held fast. He was now currently residing in his hometown in China, but when he received the invitation, he booked a flight back to Korea. 

“When’s the wedding again?” Minghao asked Mingyu as they are having a video call while Minghao’s waiting for his boarding.  
“It will be held next week, so you can rest for awhile and you know we can still hang out before Hannie hyung’s wedding.” Mingyu beamed a smile. Minghao just nodded until he saw that Minghao’s smiled turned to a frown. He wondered what happened so he asked him if he’s alright.

“What’s wrong Gyu? Did something happen?” Minghao’s asked worriedly. Mingyu’s hesistate to answer but as he sighed, Minghao then thought something really bothered his friend. 

“I really don’t know how to tell you this but…” Mingyu hesitated, “Promise first that you wouldn’t get mad at us.” Mingyu then pouted. He really didn’t mean to hide this to Minghao since he also forgot about this…

“I promise…Is it really bad?” 

“Maybe for you…”

“Then tell me what is it?” Minghao’s heart starts beating fast for he’s nervous. He didn’t know that something happened while he’s away from his friends. 

“Uhm…Junhui hyung is invited to Seungcheol hyung and Hannie hyung’s wedding.” Mingyu blurted, he sighed in relief but he looked at Minghao who looks unbothered. “Earth to Minghao?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine Gyu, thank you for saying. Besides it’s cheol and hannie hyung’s wedding not mine and it’s in the past now…I’m alright.” 

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked still worried for his friend. 

“Yes, now I think it’s time for me to board…see you later.” Mingyu waved a goodbye and Minghao then end the call. He put his phone on his pocket and he asked his self…Is he really okay. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The week passed by quickly, they throw Jeonghan a meaningful and unforgettable bachelor’s party and they all catched up with Minghao. He didn’t mention that his flight will be after the wedding for he doesn’t want to burst his friends’ bubbles. He tried to think positive on what would happen for he’s not sure on what would happen if he and Junhui see each other again, but he knows in his self that he’s not really ready yet to meet his first love, his first heart break. 

When Minghao arrived at the place where the wedding will be held, he sticks with Mingyu and Seokmin while looking around. Unfortunately, luck is not on Minghao’s side for he saw Junhui looking at him across the room. Their eyes met but Minghao looked away first. He then followed Mingyu and Seokmin as they made their way to their seats. 

The wedding happened smoothly. Minghao was in awe for how his friends got married. He was so happy for them for Seungcheol’s been crushing on Jeonghan for a long time…now they are now married for a long time. He was envious for he still can’t find the one for him. 

As the after party started, he excused his self and went to the roof top to get fresh air, but he was shocked to see Junhui there with a cigarette on his hands. Junhui’s eyes met his…no one’s breaking the contact but Junhui waved and smiled at him so he smiled back and went to Junhui’s side. 

“How are you Junhui?” Minghao asked, still nervous but he tried to sound fine. 

“I’m good…how about you?” Junhui asked back. While blowing his cigarette, 

“I’m also good…so you’ve changed a lot huh? You don’t smoke back then…” 

“It was back then Haohao,” Junhui started. Minghao stared at the elder as his ears perked when he heard his nickname out from Junhui. “Oh…I’m sorry, it was a hobby to call you Haohao, should I call you Minghao?” Junhui asked. 

“No, call me Minghao or Haohao..it’s up to you.” Minghao said while taking a sip form his wine. It was actually his third glass that’s why he’s kinda bold. 

“You didn’t change a bit?” Junhui asked, he looked at MInghao and Minghao stared back at him. 

“How can you be so sure? We haven’t talk for ages Junhui hyung.” Minghao answered back, still not breaking the eye contact. 

The air was heavy and filled with tension, both of them still looking at each other’s eyes, not breaking the contact. 

“I know but the way you talk…doesn’t change at all.” Junhui retorted back. Minghao gasps in disbelief that earned a giggle from the elder, 

“Just kidding Haohao, you changed a lot.” Junhui smiled. Minghao looked at Junhui once again…he observed the elder from his hair that’s blonde back then but now black, from his moles who looks like scattered stars, and to his lips that he misses. Junhui’s feature became more sharper from back then since they haven’t talk or they haven’t seen each other for a long time…

Junhui telling stories about his life but Minghao didn’t know what’s gotten to him. Maybe it was the alcohol that urged him to be bolder than before. He put his hands on Junhui’s face and caressed it. Junhui was taken a back but he just let Minghao to caress his cheeks. It was a familiar touch for Junhui for he misses this. 

Their faces are slowly moving forward to each other until Junhui took matters to action. With a swift motion, he closed the gap between them and he leans forward to kiss Minghao. Minghao kisses Junhui back passionately. Their lips moved in sync as if both of hem practiced it for a long time. Minghao couldn’t hold his tears that slowly falls from his eyes. Junhui pulled back from their kiss, he looked at Minghao who’s now crying, his heart hurts whenever he sees Minghao cry so he kissed away the tears. 

“Stop crying Love, my heart hurts whenever I see you cry,” Jun said as he kissed and wiped the tears from Miinghao’s face. 

“Why didn’t you answer my calls back then? Why didn’t you look for me? Why Junhui? Why did you leave without seeing me…” Minghao asked while crying, he buried his face to the nook of Junhui’s neck as Junhui hugged him and trace circles on MInghao’s back to calm him down. 

“I was scared Minghao…scared to hurt you that’s why I left…But it was the biggest mistake I ever did.” Junhui started to explain, “I regret not going back for I became miserable throughout the whole hears…I tried pursuing all of my dreams but as I achieved them…I know there’s something missing.” 

Minghao looked at Junhui and somehow, he managed to stop crying, Junhui just smiled back at him. 

“It was you Minghao, even after all these years it was you who’s in my mind and heart. I tried dating other guys or girls but I couldn’t see my future with them.” 

“It was still you Junhui, even though I tried being fine, I know I couldn’t be fine for we didn’t have a proper closure.” 

“Maybe it was destined in the first place? For us to meet once again.” Junhui smiled. “Minghao…can we try once again?” Junhui asked, 

“Let’s try but now, lets try getting each other more.” Junhui smiled from ear to ear for his heart is full. 

Minghao broke from the hug and offered his hand to Junhui, 

“I find you quite charming, Nice to meet you…I am Xu Minghao and you are.” 

Junhui giggled and took Minghao’s hand. 

“Thank you, well you can call me Wen Junhui but I think it’s too long… You can call me Mine for short.” Junhui said while he winked at Minghao. 

The night is still long, they talked more about their selves and right now, they now know how to keep their relationship good and steady. They are not in a rush, they are taking it slowly but surely.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :>
> 
> Penny for your thoughts?  
> Put it in the comment section :>


End file.
